Saturday
by DelPlume
Summary: "Because she knows, deep, deep inside, that if she leaves now, he'll wait for her. He'll wait for weeks. For months. For years. Forever." - We think Rose and Scorpius were meant for each other; here are pieces of their story.
1. On Sundays

_._

**SATURDAY**

* * *

**On Sundays**

_by LittlePlume_

**.:.**

"It's always about what _you_ want, Scorpius. I never have a word to say in our relationship, because all you care about is _you_."

"I know," he sighs, looking down his feet. "I know I'm conceited, and stubborn, and selfish. But I _do _love you. And when I'm with you, I can't let go. I can't share you. Because I want you to be mine, even if I know, - believe me, I know - that you're not my possession. I just... I just can't help it. I need you to be _here,_ right next to me."

His voice breaks and he closes his eyes. Rose sees how much it hurts him that she's leaving. He feels betrayed, he feels abandoned, and the pain in his eyes brings tears in hers.

That's when she realizes it. She realizes she is egoist too. And hypocritical.

So maybe he's wrong not to let her go, but she is even more for leaving though he loves her so much. Because she knows, deep, deep inside, that if she leaves now, he'll wait for her.

He'll wait for weeks. For months. For years.

Forever.

He'll wait for her to come back from her dreams, and she takes it for granted without thinking a second about how much it will hurt him.

That makes her move. She stands closer. Slowly. She reaches for his face and gently, touches his lips with hers. He sighs, and Rose can feel his hands grip her shirt.

"I'm sorry," she says with a broken smile, "I'm sorry."

He doesn't say anything back, so Rose brings herself closer too him, making sure to feel him flat against her.

"I'm sorry for being selfish too," she whispers against his lips.

He opens his eyes and locks them into hers.

"Does that mean you'll stay?" He dares ask, his voice fragile and slow.

"Till you're tired of me," she tries to laugh. Her voice is shaking and she hides her face in the crook of his neck.

"We're pathetic," he groans.

"We're in love," she counters.

"And we're a pair of selfish idiots. We're doomed. Together, we're a living disaster," he continues, with the ghost of a joking smile gracing his lips.

"Not if we share the week," she teases.

"What do you mean?" He asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

"We'll need some rules, but it will work. You'll have the right to be selfish on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, and on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays, it'll be my turn."

Scorpius bits back a laugh. He arches a brow, his look lighting up.

"What about Sundays?"

A small smile graces Rose's lips and she presses them against his.

"On Sundays, we'll have the right to be selfish together."

"And that will make it work?" He asks, sceptically.

"Definitely."

* * *

**A/N**

Hi everyone!

So you don't know us, but the main thing you need to know is we're French, we love writing, and we've been working together on a whole fanfiction (entitled _Les BattPott_) that we're publishing on this profile. Here is a short collection of two oneshots, one written by each of us. If interested, you can also read our personal translations in French (in _Samedi_).

If you have any remarks, corrections, questions, requests, compliments, chocolate cakes, don't hesitate!

**Del(&amp;)Plume** _(aka DelfineNotPadfoot and LittlePlume)_


	2. One Day

_._

**One Day**

_by DelfineNotPadfoot_

**.:.**

"Are you joking?" Albus asked his best friend in the best whisper he could manage.

Scorpius discreetly shook his head, keeping his eyes on their chubby Potions teacher. They both kept silent for a few minutes, their faces to the front of the classroom, until Albus exclaimed:

"You're in love with Rose?"

Scorpius's face quickly reddened, his eyes, wide and grey, leaping to Rose's back to see if she's heard her cousin.

Apparently not.

"Sssh, Albus, I don't want anyone to find out, especially _her_."

He tried to keep a straight face, but he failed miserably, and lowered his head, knowing that his blush wasn't fading at all.

"And as a matter of fact, yes, I am."

He'd been afraid of his best friend's reaction, as Albus was related to the beautiful girl Scorpius's heart was erratically beating for, but he know he had to tell him. Keeping secrets from each other was not how their friendship worked. They had always preferred honesty. Furthermore, he felt the need to confide in someone, as he found his recent discovery quite frightening. He didn't want to go crazy – it would be very un-Malfoy-like. And, in the end, he deeply wanted to have someone's opinion on the possibility of something like_ that_ happening. 'That' being a romantic relationship between him and Rose. As much as it scared him, he needed to know whether he stood a chance. She liked him as a friend, so it was a nice start.

Wasn't it?

So now, all Scorpius was waiting for was his friend's response. Actually, he was not really _waiting_ for it – he was dreading it.

"It's great, Scorpius!" Albus cried, a large grin spreading on his face.

"Is it?" Scorpius grimaced, knowing all his self-confidence had slipped away.

"Yeah!"

"Mr. Potter," the old teacher interrupted, "if you could be more quiet and start your Potion, it would be a delight."

"Of course, professor," he smiled happily, turning towards his friend. "So, how long?" he whispered.

"How long what?" Scorpius muttered as he began to cut a unicorn horn.

"How long have you been, you know, in love?"

The blond-haired young man once more felt his cheeks and ears redden, and the temperature of the room suddenly seemed to rise to a hundred degrees.

"I don't know," he said, absent-mindedly stirring the potion in front of him. "I guess it's been a while, but I wasn't aware of it until a few weeks ago."

"And you only tell me now?" Albus complained, clumsily pouring some syrup of hellebore inside the boiling cauldron, which began to turn an unexpected shade of blue. Of course, Scorpius was too busy looking at his hands to notice. "I thought I was your friend!"

"Well, you are! But don't think it's easy for me. She's your cousin, you idiot," Scorpius said through his teeth. "Anyway, if I'm telling you this, that's because I need some... advice."

"What? The great Scorpius Malfoy needs advice from me? About a girl?

"Not any girl, your cousin!"

"She's also your best friend."

"I know," Scorpius sighed, grabbing a moonstone and starting to crush it into powder. From the corner of his eye, he could see Albus staring at him. He tried to ignore him, but after a minute, he failed. "So, will you help me?"

Scorpius delicately dropped the moonstone powder in the potion in a fluid motion, and didn't see Albus's extatic smile.

"I don't need to. She's already head over heels in love with you!"

The shock overtook Scorpius, who lost control of his powder, which fell all at once in the warm turquoise bubbles. He would have liked to ask his friend if he was making fun of him, but the potion had suddenly turned red – which still was not the colour it was supposed to take – and it had exploded right in both their faces.

**.:.**

Rose was looking at their faces and arms. Try as she might, she couldn't tear her eyes away. As they were both lying down on the white hospital beds with all those yellowish marks on their skin, and even though she knew it was ridiculous, she couldn't help but be a little scared. Not as much as she had been in Slughorn's classroom, but seeing them unconscious didn't help the few tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, my dear. It's going to be all right," the nurse kindly told her.

"I know, but it's hard to see them covered with this... thing."

"Don't worry about it. Tomorrow morning, they will be as good as new! Now, two more minutes and then back to your dormitory."

"Thank you, miss," she replied as the nurse walked away.

Rose turned to look at her cousin and friend and cringed as she took another look at their burnt skin. At least, the potion had knocked them unconscious and they didn't have to feel anything.

"You're stupid. Both of you!" she accused, drying her salty tears. "I'm sure you failed your potion because of something stupid, you stupid boys. Why didn't you pay attention to it? Albus, I know you hate Potions, but Scorpius! What happened to you?"

She sighed heavily and approached her friend's bedside table. Then, with (only metaphorically) burning cheeks, she took his hand and looked shily at him.

"Look at me, playing Prince Charming," she laughed. "Don't get me wrong, Al," she glanced at her cousin, "I love you too, but just... just not in the same way."

She was silent for a few seconds, ignoring her own blush.

"I'll see you tomorrow, my favourite losers!" she whispered to them.

She softly dropped Scorpius's hand and turned around.

One day, she would tell him.

* * *

**A/N**

That's all for today! (we won't say ever, we're not that pessimistic)

Thank you for reading ;)

_Del(&amp;)Plume_


	3. Lover Boy

**Lover Boy**

By LittlePlume

.:.

The woman tucks a lock of her long and shiny brown hair behind her left ear, laughing at something he had said. Slowly, she puts a light hand on his knee and he looks down with an awkward smile, his brows frowning with confusion.

Rose watches silently the scene from the door. Deciding it was time to put him out of his misery, she pushes the door wider and enters his office with a bright smile, making herself visible. Scorpius instantly lights up when he sees her and stands up, forgetting all about his gorgeous colleague sitting next to him, her long legs crossed at the ankles in a very lady-like and seductive manner.

"Hi," Scorpius says, pulling Rose close to kiss her lightly on the lips.

The redhead restrains herself from laughing when she sees the other woman frown with disgust and jealousy, and closes her eyes, savouring Scorpius' embrace.

"Hi," she finally replies when Scorpius lets her go. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," he says before turning to the brown hair woman who tries very hard to smile lightly at him. "See you tomorrow, Emeralda."

He doesn't wait for her to respond and pulls Rose by the hand, exiting his office. As soon as they're out, Scorpius turns to his girlfriend with a wide smile, his grey eyes shinning with content, and bends down to meet her pink lips with his. Rose giggles as he sighs against her mouth.

"I hate it when you have to leave for work for too long," he mumbles, trailing light kisses along her jaw.

Rose smiles, rolling her beautiful eyes.

"I was away for less than two days, Scorpius."

"Too long," repeats Scorpius, groaning, back against her lips.

This time, Rose laughs and pushes him slightly away, shaking her head. Her eyes meet his and she touches his face with her hand. He kisses the inside of her palm, but keeps his eyes locked with hers.

Finally, he sighs, smiling sweetly at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Let's go home," he says, taking her hand in his.

Rose lets him pull her along the corridor of the ninth floor of the Ministry of Magic until they reach the elevator. They only have wait for it few seconds before it arrives, Scorpius never letting Rose's hand go.

"She was hitting on you, you know," remarks Rose, smiling at him when they enter the elevator.

"Who?" Asks Scorpius, his brows shot in confusion.

Rose rolls her eyes but laughs at her boyfriend's obliviousness.

"Emeralda."

"I don't think she was hit– oh", he says, realisation striking him.

Rose laughs again.

"I thought men were supposed to know when a woman had an interest in them? So, either you are a brilliant actor, or you are the most adorable human being ever…"

Scorpius pulls a face.

"Adorable?" he asks. "I think I prefer you to think I'm cheating on you."

Rose's laugh echoes in the elevator and Scorpius can't help but look at her with adoration, her vivid blue eyes closing slightly as she laughs, her long hair bouncing around her face, her freckles deliciously covering her cheeks.

Merlin, he missed her. Two days were too long, no matter what she says.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," she finally says, shaking her head at him, "you are the most adorable boyfriend ever, Lover Boy".

She stands on her tiptoes and crushes her smile against his, loving with all her heart the young man she fell in love with a long time ago, when he told her she was pretty with that blue ribbon in her hair before blushing furiously and running away with her cousin, leaving her standing in shock in the middle of the common room.

Yeah. Maybe he was right. Two days without him were too long.

* * *

**A/N :**

Hi everyone !  
I know it's been long, but here it is ! A short Drabble excessively sweet.  
Probably way too much, actually, but I'm afraid that's all I want to write when I write about this pair. I hope you enjoyed it anyway ! :-)

You can also check the french translation of this Drabble, by Delfine, in "Samedi".

See you soon !

Del(&amp;)Plume


	4. Today

**Today**

_by DelfineNotPadfoot_

.:.

I've been in love with Rose for over a year now. Some might say that it has been longer than that, but I disagree.

At first, we were friends. It was a sort of immediate thing for Albus, Rose and I: we joked about our families on our first journey to Hogwarts and that's when we hit it off.

Our friendship has lasted ever since, but I think somewhere between our fifth and sixth years, something changed, without any of us realising it. Albus, however, mentioned once or twice (or maybe a bit more) that I had a slightly confused expression whenever I looked at Rose for too long. That I wore a "cold Malfoy mask" when she laughed too hard to another bloke's joke and that I talked about her more than was necessary. But then, after a few months of this kind of remarks, he told me that he would stop wasting his time saying "obvious things" because I was unaware of everything.

Today, I know that he was right. Something happened later on, and that thing was me falling in love with Rose. But on the other hand, he was wrong before too, because as I was unaware of it all, it couldn't be called love, could it?

I think the day it finally hit me was when I messed up a potion for the first time because I was thinking about her new scarf and how it complimented her eyes. The fabric was a mixture of blue and grey, and she should never have worn it at school: firstly, it was not very Gryffindor looking, and secondly, well, it made me add one unicorn hair too many to my cauldron.

The reason why I'm rambling on and on about Rose and how I can't take my mind off her is because (apart from the fact that I indeed can_not_ stop thinking about her) today proved that she couldn't leave my mind. Ever.

It was a bit stupid, I'll admit. You might say that it could have been dangerous if something had gone even more wrong, and Albus may laugh his head off.

I only call it love.

I wanted to apparate to Muggle London, because Rose had been talking about something called a pen, saying that hers was "dying". My plan was to get her a new one, and my destination was all set: Muggle London, right outside the Leaky Cauldron.

My determination and deliberation were perfectly alright too, and I was not afraid of failing this apparition, because my attempts had always been successful.

But then, Rose's face popped into my head, with her freckles and everything, and I didn't have time to hold back and focus again. My three Ds didn't make any sense any longer.

Don't panic, I arrived safely.

Just not where I had planned to.

When I looked up the brick-covered wall and found the street sign, it said "Rose Street".

I felt ridiculous.

But you know what? I don't really care. Because I love her and even though she doesn't know it (and I certainly don't intend to tell her), it's the most important thing in this story. Don't you agree?

But if you see Albus, tell him to stop laughing anyway.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi guys!

It's been long, but we're still thinking about you and about our dear characters. We hope you liked this drabble, which was written a while ago but publishing it took us quite some time. Sorry about that!

You can also check LittlePlume's French translation in _Samedi_.

Merry Christmas to all!

Del(&amp;)Plume


End file.
